Une malédiction balayée
by Djehra
Summary: Les couples Somas, tout en Cabrel, rompent la malédiction peu a peu, ensemble.Yaoi Akito x HatoriYuri Tohru x Kisa
1. Yuki et Tohru

Auteur : Djehra

Titre : Une malédiction balayée.

Genre : Amour en chansons

Disclaimer : Les persos de Furuba ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre ensuite. Mr. F. Cabrel non plus ne m'appartient pas….

-------------------------------------------

**Yuki et Tohru, le rendez-vous.**

Avant de commencer, petite explication : Yuki a enfin invité Tohru au resto, au grand damn du chat. Elle l'attend à une table.

Il arrive, elle le voit, elle le veut  
Et ses yeux font le reste  
Elle s'arrange pour mettre du feu  
Dans chacun de ses gestes  
Après c'est une histoire classique  
Quelque soit la fumée  
Quelque soit la musique  
Elle relève ses cheveux, elle espère qu'il devine  
Dans ses yeux de figurine

J'avais mis ma plus belle robe rosée pour ce rendez-vous tant attendu…Et Yuki s'est avancé, beau comme un dieu. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir laissé tomber Kyo, tellement sa présence, à lui mon Prince, me le fait oublier…

Il s'installe, il regarde partout  
Il prépare ses phrases  
Comme elle s'est avancée un peu  
D'un coup leurs regards se croisent  
Après c'est une histoire normale  
Le verre qu'elle accepte, et les sourires qu'il étale  
En s'approchant un peu, il voit les ombres fines  
Dans ses yeux de figurine

Oh Tohru…La lumière du soir t'éclaire, tu me parais si belle…Comment pourrais-je t'annoncer mes sentiments, alors que tu me souris si gaiement ? La peur d'être décu, d'être vexé, lors de ma déclaration…mais je sais, que tu l'attends aussi alors…je vais me lancer…

_Pas la peine que je précise  
D'où ils viennent et ce qu'ils se disent  
C'est une histoire d'enfant  
Une histoire ordinaire  
On est tout simplement, simplement  
Un samedi soir sur la terre  
Un samedi soir sur la terre_

Regardez-les tous les deux, hébétés dans leur histoire a deux…et encore, ca ne fais que commencer, croyez-moi !

Ils se parlent, ils se frôlent, ils savent bien  
Qu'il va falloir qu'ils sortent  
Ils sont obligés de se toucher  
Tellement la musique est forte  
Après, c'est juste une aventure  
Qui commence sur le siège arrière d'une voiture  
Il voit les ombres bleues  
Que le désir dessine  
À son front de figurine

Yuki, que pourrais te dire ? Tu viens de réchauffer mon cœur…quelques mots ont su redonner espoir…Tu danse si bien, que s'en est un péché, alors que moi…

Toi, tu est parfaite Tohru, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille, m'embrassant du même essor…Et l'affaire continue, nous faisant atteindre l'extase…

_Pas la peine que je précise  
D'où ils viennent et ce qu'ils se disent  
C'est une histoire d'enfant  
Une histoire ordinaire  
On est tout simplement, simplement  
Un samedi soir sur la terre  
Un samedi soir sur la terre_

Regardez-les, écoutez les, ensemble, proches….Yuki, a enfin compris, qu'il ne se transformerait plus, grâce à celle qui l'aime d'un amour si puissant ! Et Tohru, si heureuse, de se qui se produit en elle…

Pas la peine d'être plus précis  
Cette histoire est déjà finie  
On en ferait autant  
Si c'était à refaire  
On est tout simplement, simplement  
Un samedi soir sur la terre  
Un samedi soir sur la terre  
Un samedi soir...

Maintenant, tout est passé, mais ils s'en rapelleront, pour leur prochains rendez-vous, un autre samedi soir, sur la Terre…

**Samedi Soir sur la Terre….Francis Cabrel**

----------------------------------------------------------

Voilà !!!

Ce n'est pas une fic a lire en chapitre, vous n'avez qu'a lire vos couples favoris !

Rewiews please !

Djehra.


	2. Akito et Hatori

Auteur : Djehra

Titre : Une malédiction balayée.

Genre : Amour en chansons

Disclaimer : Les persos de Furuba ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre ensuite. Mr. F. Cabrel non plus ne m'appartient pas….

-------------------------------------------

**Hatori et Akito, secret dévoilé**

Explication : Pour des raisons médicales, Akito doit aller au grand air. Il a choisi une montagne avec une rivière pour passer ses « vacances » sous l'œil avisé du médecin.

**Je t'aime depuis toujours  
Et je viens seulement te dire  
Je t'aime pour longtemps encore**

Mes sentiments…sont a fleur de peau, mais je ne parviens pas a les exprimer… mais ces mots m'ont échappé. IL les a entendu. Et IL s'est retourné vers moi, surpris. Alors, continue donc sur ta lancée, m'as-t-il dit. C'est ce que j'ai fait, pour LUI…

**Tes mots de velours  
Ta peau jusqu'à en éblouir  
Tes yeux de chercheur d'or**

Ceux là aussi m'ont échappés, mais ca n'a rien été quand je l'ai vu me sourire. Mon cœur à fondu comme neige au soleil et il le savait.

**Toutes ces nuits d'hiver  
Ces longues, longues journées de pluie  
J'en entends parler chez les autres  
Moi, quel que soit le ciel  
T'es mon éternelle éclaircie depuis toujours  
Et je viens seulement te dire  
Pour longtemps encore**

Je me suis approché de lui, et il m'a entouré de ses bras blancs, de sa chaleur inhabituelle…et maintenant je le savais, mes sentiments étaient réciproques, et attendus. Cette pensée me traversa en un éclair et me fit plus que plaisir. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux soyeux…pour pouvoir me dire, que ce n'était plus un rêve mais une réalité et que lui aussi m'aimait.

**Le monde autour  
N'est rien qu'un brumeux souvenir  
Rien qu'un lointain décor**

Un léger contact…bref et agréable, nos lèvres, si douces, se sont réunies, enpleintes d'envie. Puis nous avons décidé, d'un accord commun, d'aller plus loin… tous les deux, s'explorer. On ne sentait plus rien, sinon le désir grandir, et tout n'était que brume autour de nous…

**Comme sur ces horloges  
Les mêmes aiguilles, jour et nuit  
S'en retournent l'une vers l'autre  
Moi comme tu vois  
Je retourne vers celle que j'aime depuis toujours  
Pour seulement lui dire  
Pour longtemps encore**

Quelques temps après, épuisés, heureux, extasiés, on sentit tous les deux une sensation de libertés, notre malédiction était balayée… et je lui glissait à l'oreille « Je t'aime depuis toujours… »

**Même au bout du monde  
C'est le même ciel, le même lit  
La même chaleur qui m'entoure  
Les mêmes parfums  
Ceux qui enveloppent mes nuits depuis toujours  
Et je viens seulement te dire  
Pour longtemps encore  
Je retourne vers celle que j'aime  
Depuis toujours  
Oh je retourne vers celle que j'aime  
Depuis toujours...  
Depuis toujours**

Et cette fois, ce ne fut plus moi qui entreprit de nouveau cet acte, mais lui, avec son sourire inquiétant d'antan…

----------------------------------------------------------

Voilà !!!

Vous voulez un couple en particulier ? Dites-le moi par e-mail ! (voir mon profil pour le connaître).

Rewiews please !

Djehra.


	3. Tohru et Kisa

Auteur: Djehra

Titre: Une malédiction balayée

Genre: Love Song Fic Yuriste

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Furuba ne sont pas à moi, mais à Natsuki Takaya, et les chansons de Cabrel lui appartiennent personnellement.

Cette song fic est pour ma chère Alundra.

---

Petite explication: Tohru et Kisa sont dans la résidence Soma au bord de la mer (vous savez, celle du tome 10 et 11 ;) ). Les garcons sont dehors a faire la fête, mais elles elles sont allées se coucher.

Alongée, tranquillement, à coté de toi, je sens que tu dors ta respiration régulière me donne une impression d'irréalité. Je te sens juste a coté de moi et cela me fais intensément plaisir...

Dame d'un soir  
Je t'imagine sans effort  
Dame d'un soir  
Je te dessine  
Quand je m'endors  
Laisse faire la lumière  
Laisse-toi soulever doucement  
Ferme les yeux

Ouf, tu ne t'est pas réveillée, même quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras, pour t'amener vers moi, contre moi. Un rayon de lune éclaire un instant ton beau visage, tu semble si chétive...Tu tremble? Non...c'est moi qui tremble, du désir contenu en mon coeur. Et tu ouvre petit à petit les yeux pous être dans un état de demi-réveil. Je m'apercoit que la pluie fine tombe, et que les gouttes entrent par la fenètre et me mouillent le dos malgré ma chemise de nuit;.

  
Dehors il pleut, un peu  
Tu dérives captive  
Vers le soleil blanc d'un nouveau jour  
Quelqu'un t'attend  
Au bout de l'océan

Au bout de l'océan...c'est une belle phrase que tu prononce là, mais pourquoi? Es-tu encore dans ton rêve ou simplement essaie-tu de me le faire croire? Tu est tellement belle comme cela...ton visage surtout, comme sculpté dans un bois divin, tu a l'air innocente et naïve comme tous les enfants...

  
**Dame d'un soir  
Je t'imagine sans effort  
Dame d'un soir  
Je te dessine  
Quand je m'endors  
Les sirènes te préviennent  
Qu'un voilier s'approche de ton corps  
Plein de rubans  
Et de papillons blanc  
Pour tes ailes d'enfant  
Nos épaules se frôlent  
Nos voiles se fondent au même feu  
Nos corps se glissent  
Jusqu'aux plages d'Atlantis  
Les sirènes te préviennent  
Qu'un voilier s'approche de ton corps  
Plein de rubans  
Et de papillons blancs  
Pour ton ventre d'enfant**

Tu est réveillée a pésent je le sais, je le sens, tu bouge, tu essaie de te tourner, mais je te retiens contre moi sans ton consentement...Couchées a coté l'une de l'autre, nous nous dévoilons, nous commencons a nous connaître par des gestes tendres, a nous explorer et a nous aimer...cette passion si grande et si épanouie qui relie nos deux coeurs nous submerge a présent...

**  
**Le silence immense  
Juste la musique de ton cœur  
Personne autour  
Que nos haleines d'amour  
Aquarelle, nouvelle  
Sur des fils de laine roses et blancs  
Ferme les yeux  
Dehors il pleut, dehors il pleut un peu, un peu  


Nous nous sommes animées, on s'est activées, puis on s'est finalement arrêtées, épuisées. J'entends ton coeur battre au même rythme que le mien, tout doucement, comme une mélodie.

Il pleut toujours un peu, ils vont bientôt revenir...mais ne poseront pas de questions.

Nous échangeons un dernier baiser énamouré, puis le sommeil nous prends, ensembles, mains dans la mains, dans un même lit, dans une même chambre, devant une mer de nuit et d'un amour brûlant...

Je sais bien mainenant que cela se produira encore, et que je t'ai libérée cette nuit en te faisant franchir ce cap...

Je t'aime Kisa...

** Dame d'un soir de Francis Cabrel**

Voilà!

Si vous avez aimez, dites le, sinon, i vous voulez un couple en particulier, faite le moi savoir! (mon e-mail est dans mon profil)

Thanks!

Djehra ;)


End file.
